1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fasten structure and more particularly, to a fasten structure on a circus board which is used for a display panel, for example, a liquid crystal display or a liquid crystal display TV.
2. Description of Related Art
In general electronic apparatus, for example, a liquid crystal display or a liquid crystal display TV, wherein it is provided with a circuit board and also electronic chips, capacitance and electronic inductance for various functions, then setting up the circuit board on the backplane of electronic apparatuses.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of the prior art in backplane of liquid crystal display TV and circuit boards. It shows a backplane 91 and a circuit board 92 of liquid crystal display TV. The prior art of traditional setting manner is to lack circuit board 92 on the backplane 91 with a plurality of screws 93. For such design, it is essentially to lack cooper pillars 94 on the backplane 91 first. It not only increase the production cost of cooper pillars 94 and screws 93 but the process of lacking screws 93 is also cost labor and time consuming. Therefore, it is not an ideal way for control production cost.
Moreover, the location of the cooper pillars 94 on the backplane 91 is used for fasten so it is cooperated with the apertures 921 on the circuit board 92, therefore, the prior art of the traditional lacking method can only set on copper pillars 94 corresponded to the apertures 921 on the circuit board 92, one has to design the location of the copper pillars 94 according to the different sizes of the circuit board 92, so it's not agree with the purpose of using different sizes of circuit board on the same bakplane.